Mi historia y mi amor
by sister vampire cullen
Summary: Creí estar enamorada, pero cuando él llegó a mi vida todo cambio y no me arrepiento de nada porque tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo
1. Chapter 1

El último año del instituto empezaba, estaba muy emocionada por conocer a los nuevos y volver a ver a mis amigos, estaba tan nerviosa, me levante muy temprano para arreglarme ya que no quería sufrir la ira de mi mejor amiga Alice, la cual es una pequeña duende de la moda, también está mi otra mejor amiga Rosalie, las conozco desde la primaria al igual que a sus hermanos Emmet y Jasper, los cuales son mis mejores amigos, finalmente estaba lista me había puesto un pantalón ajustado y un top blanco ,con unas vans del mismo color del top, desayune sola ya que mis padres se habían ido a trabajar, cogí las llaves de mi coche el cual era un precioso Audi de color blanco, en pocos minutos ya estaba en el estacionamiento donde mis amigos me estaban esperan junto a un volvo el cual no reconocí y al chico que estaba con ellos tampoco

_Buenos días chicos- salude

_Buenos días Bells- me dijeron las chicas

_Hola pequeñaja- me saludo el oso

_Hola Belli- me dijo Jazz

_Hola soy Bella- le dije al chico nuevo ya que nadie se digno a presentármelo

_Hola yo soy Edward- tenía un nombre muy bonito, era alto con el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo y era muy guapo

_Edward es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, se acaba de cambiar de instituto hace que espero que lo tratéis bien- bromeo el oso

Después de las presentaciones fuimos a ver en que clase nos tocaba y cual sería nuestro tutor, Edward era un chico muy majo, estaba muy contenta porque me había tocado en la clase con todos mis amigos y con muchos de mis compañeros de otros años, cuando el tutor entró en clase nos dijo que solo haríamos las presentaciones, lo veía una tontería dado que casi todos nos conocíamos menos Edward y Arturo eran los únicos nuevos, nos dio los horarios y nos dijo que nos podíamos ir a casa.

Ya llevábamos un mes de clases las cosas van muy bien, Edward había encajado muy bien en el grupo al principio le costó abrirse a nosotros pero se fue acostumbrando a nuestras locura, estaba en la cafetería, cuando Paul se acercó a mí, era el hermanos menor de mi ex-novio , pero me llevaba muy bien, la verdad es que era una persona muy sociable, muchas persona me consideraban su amiga e incluso en otras clases era muy conocida, ya que hubo una temporada en la que mis amigos y yo nos metíamos en líos y casi siempre estábamos castigados, pero ahora hemos mejorado un poquito

_hola Bella puedes venir un momento por favor

_claro, ahora vuelvo chicos- le dije a mis amigos, me di cuenta de que cada vez que algunos de los chicos de clase me habla a Edward le molesta, pero lo deje pasar

Me fui con Paul a la meso donde estaban otros amigos

_Bella, Rodrigo me dio esto para ti- me dijo Danny entregando un mensaje de Rodrigo, era un chico que me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que me iba a hacer caso ya que es un par de años mayor que yo, le conocí gracias a Danny ya que nos conocíamos desde la primaria, la nota de Rodrigo decía que si nos podíamos ver después del instituto , obviamente iría, estuve un rato hablando con los chicos hasta que el receso acabo, al llegar a clase mis amigos ya estaban ahí

_chicas os acordáis de Rodrigo?

_claro ¿era el chico que te gustaba no?- me pregunto Alice

_si Danny me acaba de dar una nota de él, me ha dicho que nos veamos después de clases-mis amigas me felicitaron, los chicos me dijeron que tuviera cuidado y Edward se veía bastante molesto.

En poco tiempo comencé a salir con Rodrigo, era un chico muy simpático, Edward se oponía a mi relación porque según él Rodrigo me iba a hacer daño, yo estaba enamorada de él que no quería escucharle, Edward nos presento a su novio Andrea era una chica muy guapa y muy amable se nota que quería a Edward, mi relación con Rodrigo iba muy bien a veces teníamos un par des discusiones por sus celos estúpidos pero lo arreglábamos, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir muy mal discutíamos más a menudo y pasábamos días sin hablarnos en una ocasión llegamos a darnos un tiempo

_Rodrigo no podemos seguir así, creo que será mejor que nos demos un tiempo para pensar las cosas y ver si queremos continuar juntos

_yo también creo que las cosas entre nosotros no nos van bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero pase lo que pase – me beso y se fue a su clase ya que él estaba estudiando un módulo

Yo también me fui a clase con mis amigos

_hola chicos

_que tal Belli?-me pregunto Jazz

_más o menos, Rodrigo y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo

_tan mal os van las cosas?- me pregunto una Rosalie muy preocupada

_ Si, últimamente discutíamos mucho

_y eso no te dice nada!- dijo Edward antes de irse

La verdad me sorprendió un poco su comentario, pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, ya había pasado una semana de la última vez que hable con mi novio aunque ahora no tenía claro de si lo seguía siendo, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a clases pero tenía que hacerlo o sino mis padres me matan, justo cuando entre al estacionamiento me encontré con Rodrigo, se acercó a mí como si nada y me dio un beso la verdad no me lo esperaba

_cariño te he echado mucho de menos, Bella no quiero que terminemos

_yo tampoco, pero ante todo tenemos que arreglar las cosas

Estuvimos hablando de cómo mejorar nuestra relación hasta que se tuvo que ir a clases, yo estaba muy contenta me fui a clases

_buenos días a todos

_vaya Bella porque estas tan contenta

_porque he arreglado las cosas con mi novio

_vaya hoy es día de noticias una mala y otra buena-dijo Alice

_ ¿por qué ha pasado?

_resulta que Edward ha roto con su novia

_lo siento Edward estas bien-le dije muy preocupada ya que se había convertido en un gran amigo

_si no te preocupes las cosas ya no funcionaba y si las cosas en una relación van mal no se puede forzar a que funcione-me da la sensación de que esto iba dirigido a mi

Las clases continuaron, cuando salí al receso me fui con mis amigos a una pequeña fuente que había cerca del instituto, el resto del día no había podido ver a mi novio. Las cosas con él iba bien pero eso solo duro un mes ya que al siguiente terminamos definitivamente, había jugado conmigo, no me quería y me jure a mi misma que ningún otro hombre me iba a volver a ser los mismo, no voy a negar que llore pero intente de que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando se lo conté a Edward que se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, quería matarlo pero le dije que no valía la pena, poco a poco me iba olvidando de lo que me había hecho Rodrigo pero no podía del todo ya que estudiábamos en el mismo instituto, Edward siempre me acompañaba a todas partes, mis amigos me decían que él me quería yo le dice que si pero como amigos. Todo cambio cuando recibe la llamada de alguien que no me esperaba.

Espero que os haya gustado, esta historia está basada en mi vida real, es algo que aún no he podido olvidar, dejen su opinión gracias por leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

La persona que me llamó fue Andrea, la verdad me sorprendió mucho ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella, más bien desde que Edward y ella terminaron, la conversación que tuve con ella me dejo pensando y en cierto modo me siento mal ya que su relación se termino por mi culpa.

Flashback

Mi móvil sonaba cuando vi de quien se trataba me sorprendió mucho

_Hola Andrea

_Hola Bella, ¿tienes un momento?

_claro, dime

_ quiero que sepas porque Edward y yo terminamos

_Andrea no creo que eso sea de mi incumbencia

_en realidad tú tienes que ver en el porqué- la verdad no me estaba enterando de nada

_ ¿yo?

_ veras cuando Edward y yo comenzamos a salir me hablo de sus amigos del instituto, siempre me contaba vuestras locuras pero de la persona que más me hablaba era de ti, cuando os conocí me di cuenta de porque, cuando tu hablabas o estabas con tu ex –novio Edward se enfadaba yo pensaba que era porque te quería por ser su mejor amiga y te quería proteger pero cada vez lo veía más celoso, hasta que le pregunte el porqué, le costó un poco decírmelo pero me dijo que no quería hacerme daño y que lo sentía mucho

_ ¿Qué te dijo?- a estas alturas yo no sabía que pensar y ni que iba a hacer

_que se había enamorado de ti- shock así me quede

_ ¿qué?

_pues si Bella, pero quiero que sepas que no te lo he contado para que te sintieras mal, todo lo contrario se que los dos podéis ser muy felices, no te voy a negar que me dolió y me sorprendió pero no te guardo rencor solo quiero que no desaproveches la oportunidad que se la des a él de hacerte feliz dado que con el capullo con el que salías no supo valorarte

_muchas gracias Andrea te prometo que hare algo

_de nada espero que la próxima vez que hablemos ya estéis juntos –dicho esto colgó

Fin Flashback

Esa fue la conversación más rara que había tenido, la actitud de Andrea me había sorprendido mucho la mayoría de las chicas actuarían lo contrario me hubieran insultado o se habrían vengado le agradezco mucho que me haya dicho la verdad, lo primero que tendría que hacer seria hablar con Edward.

El fin de semana la pase encerrada en mi casa pensando en que le diría a Edward aún no lo tenía claro pero espero que no acabemos mal y que me entienda. Llego en tan esperado lunes cuando entre en clase salude a mis amigos y me fije que Edward no había llegado, en realidad no apareció hasta la hora del receso, cuando se digno a venir a clases decide que era momento de aclarar las cosas

_Edward podemos hablar un momento

_claro

Fuimos a la parte de atrás del edificio donde recibíamos clases, la verdad no sabía cómo abordar el tema así que pensé que lo mejor era ir al grano

_ ¿qué sientes por mi Edward? Al ver su expresión supe que no era la pregunta que se esperaba, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que decírmelo

_pues te quiero claro, al igual que a los demás. Me pareció que estaba evadiendo mi pregunta así que se lo preguntaría de otra forma

_ ¿es verdad que estas enamorado de mí?

_no se a que te refieres Bella

_Edward ya sabes que no me gusta irme por las ramas, así que te lo diré yo, ya se cual es el motivo por el cual terminaste con Andrea, se que te gusto

_ ¿Cómo te enteraste?

_el como no importa yo solo quiero saber si es verdad

_si Bella es verdad ya no tiene caso que lo siga negando, pero te pido que no me digas que solo podemos ser amigos y que no me ves de la misma forma que yo, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia, dejemos el tema solo te pido que no me lo recuerdes ni que cambies tu actitud conmigo hagamos como si esto nunca ha pasado. Me dolía verlo así, nunca había visto una mira triste en su cara, yo le quiero, en cierto modo me enamore de él pero tengo miedo, al ver que se iba decide decírselo

_Edward espera por favor

_para que Bella, no quiero escuchar algo que me vaya a romper el corazón

_por favor déjeme decirte lo que siento

_está bien

_Edward yo te quiero

_pero no como me gustaría a mi

_déjame hablar, yo te quiero en algún lugar de mi cabeza y mi corazón siempre supe de tus sentimientos hacia mí y en cierta forma yo también los tengo hacia ti, pero no los quería reconocer ya que creí que estaba en una maravillosa relación con Rodrigo, pero cuando me entere de tus sentimientos, los míos volvieron a surgir

_ ¿qué me estas intentando decir Bella? Me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

_lo que quiero decir es que si tu aún quieres podríamos intentarlo

_claro que quiero. Me dijo abrazándome, yo también lo hice

_solo te pido una cosa Edward que espero que entiendas

_ Lo que quieras

_ dame tiempo, yo se que te quiero pero necesito estar cien x cien segura de que algún día te puede amar, mi relación anterior no salió muy bien y en cierto modo me da miedo de que me vuelva a pasar los mismo

_ sé que entre nosotros no va a pasar eso, pero te entiendo, pero por favor no me prohíbes poder besarte y que con esos besos demostrarte que puedes amarme sin miedo hasta que llegue el día en que aceptes ser mi novia formalmente. Lo que decía tenía lógica

_nunca te podría prohibir eso, enséñame a volver a amar Edward. Dicho esto me beso, al principio fue tímido como si tuviera miedo de que me vaya, sentía una extraña corriente los labios de Edward me daban paz eran tas dulces y suaves que sabía que en muy poco tiempo podría amarlo como él se merece.

Las cosas con Edward iba muy bien él ha tenido mucha paciencia, ahora no tengo miedo podría gritar a todo el mundo de que me he enamorado de ese hombre y creo que la persona que debería saberlo primero era él mismo así que le pedí que viniera a mi casa, apenas sonó el timbre corrí a abrirle

_hola preciosa

_hola nene, pasa tengo algo importante que decirte. Nos sentamos en el sofá_ Edward se que a lo mejor te he hecho esperar mucho tiempo pero ahora estoy segura que estoy enamorada de ti, he llegado a amarte como nunca a nadie he amado

_lo dices enserio Bella, a mi no me importa esperar todo el tiempo que necesites solo quiero que estés muy segura de tus sentimientos

_y lo estoy, podría gritar a todo el mundo de lo mucho que te amo

_yo también te amo cariño, podrías repetirlo

_te amo, te amo, te amo, nunca me cansare de repetirlo Edward

_Dios Bella me has hecho el adolescente más feliz del mundo. Estuvimos todo la tarde demostrándonos nuestro amor, sabía que con Edward las cosas iban a ser distintas sabia que el amor que nos teníamos cada iba iría aumentando porque no estoy dispuesta a perderlo ni alejarlo de mi vida nunca, puede que en cierto modo la relación que tuve con Rodrigo me llevó a descubrir el verdadero amor.

Espero que os guste, he añadido unas cuantas cosas que se me vinieron a la cabeza pero prácticamente es mi historia de cómo conocí a mi novio, os pido que dejéis vuestras opiniones, gracias bss


End file.
